The Proposal
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: This story is set seven years from now. Isabelle De La Perla is traveling to Rome for what is supposed to be her vacation. What happens when she hears that Julius Caesar was forced to marry a fashion designer? How is Isabelle going to take this news? How would Caesar feel about this? What will the fashion designer do? Read this one shot to know. Rated T for a cursing bride.


**Me: Good News!**

Dahlia: What is it?

Me: Can't tell you… It's a secret.

**Dahlia: Oh.**

**Me: Can you get me Isabelle?**

Dahlia: Sure thing! Isabelle

*Isabelle walks in*

Isabelle: What is it?

Me: Do the Disclaimer!

Isabelle: Okay! Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade and their characters! She owns me, Dahlia, and the idea of this One-Shot!

It has been seven years since the end of the World Championships. I remember the times I had during the competition, but it was short lived anyway. My team was eliminated during the second round of the World Championships against Team Gracias. That match has to be the most embarrassing loss they have suffered. I felt embarrassed the most about it and so was my cousin, who was the leader of Team Lunar.

As time passes on, Sophie, one of Team Excalibur's bladers made contact with my cousin Dahlia. They were studying the ruins located in Greece with the rest of her team once about the Legendary Bladers. I was wondering why do the members of Team Excalibur wanted to do with my cousin for. After that encounter, Dahlia decided that both teams that are going to be in good terms. I thought it was a bad idea and it was at first. I was having arguments with Julius Caesar, the captain of Team Excalibur

We had so many differences until one day we decide to forget what just happened to us. From there we started out having a conversation and he thought it was quite interesting. That turned our former rivalry into a friendship. We had talked a lot through video chat. Some of teammates believe that I am in some kind of relationship with him. Of course I was going to deny it. We were just good friends only because I can admit he comes up with the most interesting conversations. Unfortunately in recent years, I did not manage to make contact with him ever again.

Right now; I am in Rome now because I needed some time off. Now I was just entering my hotel room because I manage to get out from the airport around midnight and the drive was about an hour long. As I walk inside my room, I decide take out my laptop because I need somebody to talk with before I go to bed.

I cannot talk with Ernesto because he is in Hawaii with his girlfriend who hates me a lot and thinks I am his lover. Paz is unavailable since she is with George, another one of Caesar's teammates in America for some kind of book signing. On top of that, her laptop is broken. The only person that is willing to talk to me is my cousin Dahlia since she likes to keep in contact with me at least, but it was not as often though. She is in China with her boyfriend Da Xiang and she lives in the Beylin Temple.

They have been together for years now and I don't have any objection against them dating at all. Both of them started dating when Dahlia went to China for her vacation spot. About three months ago, I found out that she was expecting a child with Da Xiang, which shocked me. That was when she was six months along the way. I turn on my laptop so I can video chat with my cousin right away. As I wait for the screen to turn on, I was wondering if I was probably missing Caesar. He is quite the interesting person to be around. I also remember when I came to Italy to visit him alongside with my two other teammates.

He was the one who invited us to Italy and I did not want to deny the offer. I enjoyed the time that I had there. Now I look over to see that I have a video chat request from Dahlia. I gladly accept the request and I was waiting to see Dahlia once more. As I see my cousin's face, I then look down to see how big her stomach was. For the full nine months pregnant, she does show a radiant glow in her entire body.

"Dahlia, how you been?" I ask.

Dahlia replies, "Personally, I am doing great. My pregnancy is going smoothly at least."

"That is good and I was wondering something," I state.

Dahlia asks, "What is it?"

"How the hell did you manage to be pregnant with Da Xiang's child?" I ask my pregnant cousin.

Dahlia replies, "I am not going to tell you because that is personal. Plus it scares me because I am having a child out of wedlock."

I reply, "I would be scared too, but you are almost there though."

"True," comments Dahlia.

"What are you going to name your daughter," I state.

Dahlia responds, "It was a quite a surprise for us, but Da Xiang will consider her as the pride of the Beylin Temple."

"Who knew he was going to call his daughter that. I am sorry I have to cut the conversation short because I am going to bed now." I state.

Dahlia states, "You should Isabelle because you just came to Rome around now and you need to sleep. Good Night!"

"Good morning Dahlia and bye," I reply back.

I exit out from the video chat and I turn off my laptop. The only thing I need to do rest up for now. I want to wake up tomorrow because I want to roam around in the city. It has been a while since I had time off because I have been working so hard. Plus I am going to be in Rome for two months, which is enough for me. From there, I take off my clothes and I put on my pajamas on so I can go to bed now.

**Ten Hours Later**

After waking up at 9:30 in the morning, I decide to go out for some breakfast at a local coffee bar. I took my laptop with me because I found out that this place has Wi-Fi, which I am lucky. As I was on my laptop, I was looking over at my e-mails and I see that a familiar person was requesting to have a video chat with me. I just smile for the fact that I have not talked with her since last month at my cousin's baby shower. I accept the friend quest and a young woman with wavy light blue hair and green eyes appears on the screen.

I say, "Sophie! It has been a while since we have last talked to one another."

"I know Isabelle and I need to tell you something," replies Sophie.

I ask, "What is it Sophie?"

"It's regarding Caesar," responds Sophie.

I question to the former member of Team Excalibur, "What is it?"

"He's getting married next week and he wants you to come," states Sophie.

I was in complete shocked to hear this. I never knew he was going to get married around this age. Sophie explains to me that this was an arranged marriage. She tells me that the woman that she is going to get married to is the heiress of the Rossi Family.

I ask, "Isn't Arianna infamous for her snobbish personality in the world of fashion?"

"Yes that is completely true. She even cursed at Paz after one of her fashion shows were over," replies Sophie.

I question, "Paz was here in Rome?"

"She has a house here in Rome next to Hotel Splendide Royal," states Sophie.

I reply, "That is where I am staying for two months."

"She's just got back from America with George from a book signing," comments Sophie.

I reply, "I am going to give a surprise visit today right after I drink my cappuccino."

"You should do that and plus I need to tell you that Caesar needs to see you before he gets married," states Sophie.

I state, "Okay then and I will talk to you as soon as possible Sophie."

"Thank you and have great time Isabelle," comments Sophie.

I exit out from the video chat and I then look over to see a familiar black haired young lady. She was accompanied by a tall man with a light brown like skin tone. I wave my hand towards the couple and the young lady looks over at me like she does not know me. From there, I decide to stand to up to the couple and the young lady looks over at me once more. This time around the young woman smiles this time as she touches my now red hair.

"Paz, I have not seen you since the baby shower," I state.

Paz asks, "Why are you here Isabelle?"

"I am on vacation for two months and I heard from Sophie that you live here in Rome," I reply back.

Paz replies, "Yes I do live there and it's nice to see you again."

"Did you get your laptop fixed?" I ask.

Paz states, "I got my laptop fixed a week ago when I was in America. Plus, I think you look better as a red head any way."

"Thanks! I heard that the Arianna Rossi cursed at you," I state.

Paz sighs and then she tells me that Arianna one of the most spoiled people that she has ever met. She also told me that she hates her guts so much that it makes her sick. The only thing on my mind is that Caesar is marrying somebody that is going make his life into a living Hell. My heart was beating faster than usual after mentioning his name.

I ask, "Are you two going to the wedding next week?"

"Yes were and I want to tell that Caesar invited you to the wedding even though this came up all of the sudden," replies George.

I state, "I am aware for the fact that I am invited to the wedding. Sophie told me this and I have to visit Caesar before the wedding."

"Really?" asks Paz.

I reply, "I can't say no to his offer even though it has been about two years since I have last talked with him."

"When are you going to see him?" questions Paz.

I reply, "Maybe today or tomorrow if you like."

"I will take you there personally Isabelle if want," replies Paz.

I give a smile towards my former teammate and I hug her. From there the waiter comes in with a demitasse filled up with cappuccino. I decide to drink my cappuccino a bit quickly and I leave some Euros on the table so I can leave with Paz. It has been two years since I have last seen the leader of Team Excalibur and know he is going to be future husband of Arianna Rossi. I cannot believe I am saying this, but I still have feelings for him. Even though we have not seen each other in years, that doesn't mean that I cannot have feeling for him.

I wish I can do something about this since I worry that Caesar is going to make huge mistake. As the three of us leave the coffee bar, I look over to see a bright blue colored car parked right in front of coffee bar. I was not surprised for the fact that is Paz's car because she told me she always wanted to have car in that color. I open the back door and I sat down patiently.

"Why does Caesar need to talk to you for?" questions George.

I respond, "I wish I knew why, but I don't know George."

I know he cares for him because he used to be one of his teammates. To be honest about this, I do not know what his point of view on Ms. Rossi. The ride to Caesar's mansion was going to be a pretty long ride.

"_Caesar… I cannot let you go because I love you," I thought to myself._

**Twenty to Thirty Minutes Later**

It has been seven years since I have been to Caesar's mansion. That was when Sophie asked me and my teammates to come over. Now I am here to see him under his permission. I need to tell him how I feel for him because I really can not take it anymore. Like I said before I do not want him to make this mistake when he there in the altar. I open the back door of the car and I close it right away. There was a butler waiting outside the mansion and the three of us see him.

"Caesar-sama is waiting for you upstairs in his den. Plus Arianna-sama is here as well," states the butler.

Paz replies, "Thank you very much."

The three of us did not want to know that Arianna was also here. We walk inside the mansion and we immediately walk upstairs. I then walk upstairs because I remember where is the den. As I was walking down the hallways, there another red haired woman walking outside from Caesar's den. She was about seven to eight years older than Caesar at most.

"Who are you?" questions the woman.

I state, "My name Isabelle De La Perla and you must be the famous Arianna Rossi."

"I am surprised you know my name and you know that I am marrying the guy that is inside that den," replies the woman.

I respond back, "Of course I do and I congratulate you two about this."

From there, Arianna leaves the hallways and walks downstairs. I continue walking down the hall until I see two huge and beautiful mahogany crafted doors. It was something that I admired since the I came to this mansion for vacation. I knock on the door gently as possible because I do not want hurt my hand.

"Who is it?" questions a familiar male voice.

I sigh to myself and I blush a very light shade of pink after hearing Caesar's voice once more. It actually makes me smile for once and I remember that I have respond back to him.

"It's me Isabelle. You wanted to talk to me in person and I am here," I reply from the other side of the door.

I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. A tall blonde male opens the door and he sees me once more with those beautiful blue eyes. He did not look shocked to see me even though I dyed my hair from brown to red now.

"Isabelle, I am shocked that you came here so instantly," says the male.

I reply, " I know Caesar since I am going to be here in Rome for two months."

"Do you know you are invited you to my wedding?" questions Caesar.

I say, "Yes… Sophie told me and I need tell you something."

"What is it Isabelle?" asks Caesar.

"You…You can't marry Arianna!" I yell to him.

Caesar was shocked to hear about this. I told him right off the bat that he cannot marry Arianna. He needs to know the truth that I love him.

"What are you saying Isabelle?" questions Caesar.

I reply, "You cannot marry Arianna because I am in love you. Even though we have not talked with each other for the last two years, I still think about you."

Caesar was now even more shocked to hear this confession. He did not know that I still loved him even though we did not make contact for the last two years. I had that same thought until I realize the I had feelings for the leader of Team Excalibur. The only thing I do is to move close towards and I kiss him the lips. He then suddenly responds back by kissing me too. As the two of us were kissing, Paz opens the door to see this.

"Really you two?" questions Paz.

We both stop kissing one another right away after he heard Paz's voice. I was irritated at the former Mexican Blader from Team Lunar right now.

I state, "Paz! What the hell?"

Paz replies, "I am sorry for opening the door without your permission."

"It's alright Paz and I after hearing your former teammate's response to this… I made my decision," replies Caesar.

I ask, "You have?"

"Yes I am going along with the wedding, but with one catch," states Caesar.

I question, "What is it Caesar?"

"I want you to stop me from marrying Arianna because I realize that I don't love her. One, I cannot be forced to marry somebody who wants my fortune. The last thing is that I am actually in love with you Isabelle," replies Caesar.

I actually cannot believe what he was saying right now. He is actually in love with me and that makes me smile. I get to ruin a wedding, which is weird for me but oh well on that. Next week is going to be my luck day because I get to do something incredible and I know Arianna's family is going to hate me for this a lot.

"Okay I will do that, but it is going to be you, me, and Paz since she is here for now. We will tell the others the day before the wedding," I state.

Caesar responds, "Alright."

**One Week Later- Day of the Wedding**

I was wearing a light blue colored halter knee length dress with a pair of white pumps on. My hair was in curls, which is weird since I never curled my hair before. Right now, I was sitting down right next to Sophie in the altar. Caesar was looking sexy in his tuxedo, which is something I should not be saying in church. Aside from Sophie; Wells, George, Ernesto, and his girlfriend Roselani were also here at the wedding.

They are completely aware of the plan that Caesar, Paz, and I came up with . I am his only hope to save him since I only have one damn shot at this. This is my time to shine today. The wedding march started to play and all of us stand up to see Arianna in her wedding dress. Arianna, who was of course accompanied by her father start walking the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful ivory colored strapless mermaid gown. Her crimson red hair was in a bun while she was wearing a matching ivory colored elbow length wedding veil. She was of course smiling at the sight of this. From there, all of us sit down and witness the moment.

It was going to take a while until the I do question. By the time the question comes along, I was more than ready to say something to this bitch. Paz looks over at me and sees that I was smiling about this. She knows well that I have to do what is right for me and for Caesar.

"Julius Caesar, do you take Arianna Rossi to be your lovely wedded wife?" questions the priest.

"I do," replies Caesar.

The priest asks, "Does anybody have a word to say that these two should not be married."

"What kind of question is that?" questions Arianna.

I stand up and say, "I do priest."

Arianna was in shock to see that I stand up. She does not know what is really going on.

"Do not say a word you bitch!" yells Arianna.

I reply, "You should know that we are in church Arianna. Plus I do not want these two to marry because… I love Julius Caesar."

"No way! This is not true! Tell her Caesar!" yells Arianna once more.

Caesar removes the wedding band off his right ring finger and throws it down the ground. Almost everybody was in complete shocked about this, especially Arianna's family members.

Caesar replies, "I cannot marry you because I do not love you Arianna. You cannot force me to love you and I have my heart towards another woman. That woman is Isabelle De La Perla."

"This is bullshit right here! I waited a fucking year to marry you and this what happens. Fuck you Isabelle De La Perla!" yells Arianna out of pure rage.

From there, Arianna storms off from the altar screaming and yelling to herself. The only thing I do is run over towards Caesar and I give a passionate kiss on the lips. There was cheers from this altar. All the members of Arianna's family leaves right away.

"Are you going to get married then?" questions the priest.

I stop the kiss and I say, "Not yet because I want to get to know my love a bit more before we decide to do something big like this."

We kiss one more time in the church and I know I am going to regret this because people are not supposed to be kissing in a church unless you become husband and wife officially. Right now, Caesar and I are officially in love and it's for real of course. Suddenly, we both stop kissing because we need breath right now.

"I love Isabelle and I promise to make you feel happy," says Caesar.

I reply, "I love you too and I promise to make you feel happy also."

**~**

Dahlia: That was nice story.

**Isabelle: Arianna has a potty mouth.**

**Me: It was and I know she has one! If you guys review, you can get a free plush of your favorite Metal Fight Beyblade Character (That includes 4D and Zero-G)**


End file.
